Awkward
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: Why couldn't Fabian ever do anything right? FABINA 3


**I really wanted to do a Fabina fanfic, especially since it's one of my favorite pairings and- GASP- I haven't written any yet! So here goes! Thanks to Fabes for the idear! ;) You know who you are. (One of mah besht beshties XD)**

**I don't own H.O.A.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding.**

"Wait, Nina!" Fabian called out timidly, red- faced.

The wavy- haired girl stopped in the frame of the doorway, rolling her eyes and wheeling around.

"Yes, Fabian?" she inquired impatiently, cocking her head to the side, eyes fiery.

"I…. I…. well…. Uh…." There was no question about it; Fabian was not the best when it came to words. Or girls. Or anything that ever mattered. He always screwed things up, now that he thought about it, and it was that realized fact that made him even more nervous, if possible. He felt as if his tongue was numb and non- working.

She waited a moment, an annoyed expression on her face, then rolled her eyes angrily and turned to storm out once more.

"Nina, no! Don't go!"

She turned around once again.

"What? What do you want? What could be _so_ important?"

He opened his mouth to speak, or at least try to, but Nina interrupted.

"Is it about our marks?"

"No, but-"

"Is it about the tunnels?"

"Well… no, but-"

"Does it have _anything_ at all to do with this next task?"

Fabian bit his lip, feeling shaky and uncertain.

"No, Nina, but-"

"Then I don't see how it could be important at all," Nina retorted venomously.

""Look, Nina, I'm sorry!" Fabian blurted out, then watched for a reaction.

Nina seemed slightly surprised for a moment, then disguised the emotion.

"I'm… sorry about Joy. I don't…"

"You don't like her?" Nina inquired softly, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I do!" Fabian ensured quickly, then realized what he had just said. His heart collapsed as Nina gave him an incredulous look.

"You _do_?"

"No, no, no! Wait! Er…" He felt flustered as he attempted to justify himself pathetically.

"I…. I think she's pretty and nice, but- No, Nina! Wait, come back!"

As Nina inhaled in frustration and spun about for yet another time, Fabian made a mental note: No more compliments for Joy, idiot. But… couldn't Nina just _see _what he meant? She was usually so good at reading people! She couldn't lend him a hand here?

"I… Joy… she's not you, Nina. No one could ever replace you. You're… my best friend." Fabian opened his mouth to say more, but he, being so shy and quiet, already felt as if he had given a speech. Breathless and pink in the face, he stopped nervously to watch Nina.

Many emotions flitted across her face, but to Fabian's dismay, she decided that annoyance was best. A peeved expression was now painted on her face.

"You stink at apologies, Fabian," she said blatantly, then walked out.

"Nina…" Fabian rushed to the door, but she had already stalked out of it. He stood there, dejectedly, and cursed inwardly. Why did he always have to be so awkward around everyone? Did she even know how many times he had tried to make up with her? She was his best- no! He had to stop thinking so friendly! He _liked_ her, he liked her _so_ much. Why couldn't he just go up to her and _say_ it? Why did everything have to be so indirect, and so hard?

Suddenly, the door was pushed gingerly back open, and Fabian gave a start as Nina walked back into the room. There was a little hint of a smile on her face, and her eyes were hard to read. Fabian stared at her curiously, clueless. She stepped forward, and for a moment Fabian wondered if he should protect himself, but then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

He tried to talk, but his throat was so dry, and the butterflies were so intense that he couldn't do anything. He stood there, stiff as a board for a moment, before reaching around to wrap his arms around the girl gently.

"You stink at apologies," she repeated quietly into his shirt.

"I- I know…" Fabian replied, but she cut him off.

"I love you."

He knew Nina would never say that to him and mean it the way he wished she did, but he also knew that there was more than friendship on her mind, and he hugged her tightly, saying something with absolute confidence and an unwavering voice for the first and probably only time in his life. For once he was sure about something:

"I love you, too."

**Aw, there ya goes! I want them to make up! But I feel so bad for Joy! Imma post a Jabian/ Foy/ Whatever you'd like to call it fanfic for her. Joy…. The most pathetic character on the show. I don't know… I kinda like her! She's funny and sweet when she's not being a pain in the butt! :D**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
